Turn About Is Fair Play
by VerifiablyInsane
Summary: Flandus fic: Norman sends Sean the pictures from their photoshoot in Norman's apartment and he gets the exact reaction he wanted. Slash.


This story is a sequel to Exhibitionism Can Get You Into Trouble found here: s/10236297/1/Exhibitionism-Can-Get-You-Into-Trouble

* * *

Norman smirked as he zipped the file folder on his desktop, quickly sending it off to Sean before leaving the house for a meeting he had set up for a movie he planned to film during their break from The Walking Dead. Grabbing his coffee, keys and cell phone he walked out the door.

With every vibration in his pocket, his day got better and better. He knew it was Sean. There were possibly a few text messages from Andy because, hell, they missed each other when they weren't filming and possibly some from Helena and Mingus, but he'd answer those tonight. Hours later, Norman arrived home, back aching from being caught in Manhattan traffic on his motorcycle. Laying down on his bed, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. 142 missed texts and 5 missed phone calls. Apparently Sean called every hour. Norman smirked as he scrolled through the text messages.

_Fucking hot, Reedus. Where are you?_

_Answer the phone Reedenstein._

_Fuck do you know what those pictures did to me? Holy shit answer the phone._

_Norman Reedus, stop being all high and mighty and call me._

Norman smirked as the messages started getting more frantic until there was a long lapse between messages. He quickly answered the few from Mingus and Andy before returning to Sean's scroll.

_That picture of you tied up on the bed, Reedus. Makes me want to carry rope around with me all the time._

Norman shifted a little uncomfortably on the bed. Standing up, he stripped down to his boxer briefs before laying back down on the white duvet. Picking his phone back up, he went back to the message string from Sean. He scrolled through the messages as they alternated between frustrated and dirty until he came across the picture. "Fuck," he breathed. His hand rubbed down his chest, resting on top of his cock, pressing down firmly. Sean stared at him through the picture down the length of his broad, muscular chest, right hand wrapped around his hard cock at the forefront of the picture.

Suddenly his phone vibrated in his hand, making him jump on the mattress before flicking the screen to answer. "Sean," he said, his voice way more husky than he had anticipated.

"Fucking, Reedus," Sean breathed. "I need you on a plane like yesterday."

Norman laughed, the sound of the other's voice making his body tingle. "You know I can't come right now, man. I'm starting a film this week. Get your ass out here."

"I'll get my dick out there. Holy shit, Norm. Those pictures…"

"I told you it would be fun," he chided, a smug grin on his face as his fingers ghosted over his nipples. "Fucking loved that picture by the way."

"Yeah? Get you hard staring at my cock like that? All ready to fuck your brains out. I'd give anything to have you tied to my head board right now. Holy shit, Norman, seriously."

"So you liked the pictures huh?"

"Fucker. How did you even make it through all of them without whacking your dick off? I think I've jacked it like 6 times today already."

"What was your favorite one?" he asked, removing his underwear and flinging them over the side of the bed. Running his hand down his body, he wrapped it loosely around his half hard cock, stroking slowly, twisting as he got to the head.

Sean paused, noting Norman's husky, could-be-tired or could-be-turned-on voice lower by an octave and turn slightly raspy. That was a tone he knew well. "Are you touching yourself, Normy?"

"Maybe."

"Fuck, Reedus, hold on." Norman heard the loud bang of the phone being set down and fast rustling on the other end. "Okay," he breathed.

"Naked?" Norman asked, grinning against the receiver.

"Naked, on the bed, hard and stroking."

Norman took a moment to let that image settle in his mind, making his dick twitch in his hand. He knew Sean's bedroom almost as well as he knew his own. The dark wood furnture, baby blue walls, and crisp white linens on the bed. He laid Sean down on that bed many nights, kissing down his muscled body, feeling it twitch beneath his touch. Sean loved it when he used his teeth, scraping them over a nipple or biting gently along his arm and up his neck.

"What was your favorite picture?" he asked again.

"I have to have a favorite? Shit, man. The one of you hiding your face in your arm while you're tied to the headboard got my rocks off this morning. And the one,fuck," he grunted. "The one I took of you right after I laid you down on the bed. Your eyes in that one… holy shit, Reedus. Like you wanted to fucking eat me. I wanted to fuck your face so bad looking at that picture."

Norman smirked, "Yeah, I liked that one too. I wanted you to fuck me. Bend me in half and fuck me hard."

"I think I did that. I'm not sure though. We might need to do it again." Norman laughed, pulling open his nightstand drawer with his left hand. "Getting lube, Normy?"

"How the hell did you hear that?"

"Your phone is so fucking loud, just like you are when you're impaled on my cock. You can't deny that I can get you screaming, baby. Fucking love it when you're writhing on my cock, begging me for more. You going to touch yourself for me? Get yourself prepared for my cock."

Norman hummed as he dripped lube onto his fingers, scooting down further on the bed. "Got something else out of the drawer too."

"Something else? What the hell else is in there? Fuck you're not using my pillow are you?"

A bark of laughter escaped him. He hadn't even thought about that pillow, but damn that was a good idea. "No, but now that you mention it… Maybe I'll cum onyour face this time."

"Fuck you, Reedenstein," Sean breathed.

"You wanna be."

"Fuck yeah I do. Shit. Those pictures of us on the bed from that still camera. Your legs wrapped around me as I drive into you. If you flip through them fast enough, its like a porn. Why didn't we film? Need to hire a fucking film crew."

"Facetime?" Norman asked.

"Mmmm. Right now I just want to hear you baby. Fuck I'm so hard. I want to picture it. Facetime wouldn't give me everything I want to see but maybe we can practice that later. Tell me what you're doing right now, babe. I wanna know everything."

Norman groaned, "Mm, stretching myself. One finger."

"Is it enough?"

"No… pushing in the second finger. Fuck, Sean I miss your cock."

"My cock misses you too. I want to see those fingers in you, lubing you up for me. Fuck yourself on them for me."

"God, Sean," Norman breathed, pushing in his second finger, putting his phone on speaker and dropping it on his chest so he could have both hands free. Three strokes in, he flicked his fingertips over his prostate, drawing a low moan from himself.

"You hit it baby, didn't you? Dirty fucker. Keep going," Sean groaned from his phone.

His voice sounded almost like he was in the room. Norman closed his eyes, picturing Sean in the chair across from the bed, watching him as he worked his fingers inside himself, cock bobbing freely against his lower stomach.

Norman's labored breathing sped up Sean's heart rate. His own hand flew on his cock as he got the tube of lube out of his own nightstand drawer to ease the way a bit more. He pulled his laptop over to him on the bed with his left hand, flicking through the pictures until he came across the one of Norman leaned back on the bed, hard cock and balls hanging out of his pants, giving him his most sultry look. "You should be in porn, Norm. I'd buy every fucking thing you were in."

"How about you just fuck me instead of me fucking other random people on a porn set? Want to fuck you right now, so bad." Norman pulled his fingers from himself, grabbing the purple vibrator next to him. Pushing it into himself and holding it still, he switched it on. "Oh, fuck," he breathed.

"Norman," Sean whispered. "Is that a fucking vibrator?" He just got an answering hum. The sound of the vibration flew over the phoneline and straight into his cock in his hand. "Holy shit I want to see that in you. Take a picture baby. I want to see it."

Norman groaned. He didn't want to think to operate his camera phone right now with a vibrator shoved up his ass and his hand slowly stroking his cock to the sound of Sean's voice. He wanted to live in this reverie forever. "Baby, please. I'm so fucking hard for you."

Picking up his phone, he switched it to front facing camera mode so he could see what he was taking a picture of. It certainly didn't look sexy to him as his phone reflected back the end of the vibrator sticking out of his pucker as it flexed around the vibration. Moving his hand for a second, letting go of the toy, he snapped the picture and sent it to Sean 3000 miles away.

"Sent," he groaned as he pushed the vibrator in deeper, moving it so it brushed against his prostate. His body bucked on the bed at the sensation at the same time Sean let out a litany of curses.

"How does it feel?" he asked.

"So fucking good, Seanie."

"As good as my cock?"

"Nothing is as good as your cock."

"Stroke yourself for me, Norman while that vibrates against your prostate. I wanna hear you scream my name as you cum." Sean's own hand sped up. His body was on fire without any touch. Just the sound of a hot and bothered Norman could get him lit up, even from across the United States.

"Fuck, Sean, so close. God, I wish you were here to touch me."

"I am touching you, baby. Think of my hands on you right now. Where do you want them? Where do you want me to touch you?"

Norman grunted, fucking himself down on the vibrator against the bedsheets. "On my fucking cock! Where do you think I want them?"

"But you're touching yourself for me, baby, aren't you?" Sean cooed. "I love it when you touch yourself. I'm looking at the pictures right now of you with your fingers rubbing your hole, hand on your cock. Fuck, you look so good. I want to climb through the computer screen and lick where your fingers are. Take your fingers into my mouth and suck on them."

"Shit, Sean. Please," he whimpered, the hand on his cock speeding up. "So close."

"Cum for me baby," Sean whispered, his own orgasm building, balls pulling up tight against his body as his lower abs trembled beneath his touch. "I wish I had pictures of you cumming. I want to see your face. Maybe next time. Would you let me take pictures of you as you cum?"

"Anything, anything, anything for you," Norman whispered repeatedly, his body tightening.

"Anything, just so close."

"Grab that pillow, baby. I know you have it close. Probably sleep with it, ya fucker."

Norman opened his eyes, never really remembering when he closed them and reached blindly for this pillow of Sean's face. Laying it on his chest, he stroked up, once, twice, three times and his cock erupted, cum shooting up onto the pillow, a few streaks hitting his chest. "Oh, Sean, holy fuck, Sean," he whimpered quietly as his body stilled.

Through the haze of his afterglow, he heard the telltale huff of Sean's orgasm. "Got something sweet for you here, Normy," he husked.

"Mm, I'd lick you clean, baby. So tired now though," Norman said, closing his eyes and laying back against the pillows.

"You cum on my face?" Sean asked, his voice slowly returning back to normal.

Norman grinned. "Fuck yeah, I did." Sitting up, he flipped back over to his camera and took a picture of Sean's pillow against his chest, cum streaks all across it. Sending it off, he chuckled to himself before tossing it off the bed and onto the wood floor towards the hamper.

"Fucker," Sean laughed. "That's the only time you ever get to cum on my face."

"You cum on my face all the time!"

"Twice! You let me do it twice!" he argued.

"Whatever. I think I should at least get to do it once, just to see what all this fuss is about."

Sean laughed, his body relaxing back into the bed. "Fucking love you, Reedus."

"Love you too, man. When are you coming to visit me?"

"Tomorrow."

Norman laughed. "Liar, when are you really coming?" His phone beeped with a new email. Groaning, he flipped it open to see who the hell was emailing him now. "Holy shit you are coming tomorrow," he said, staring at Sean's plane ticket.

"It was going to be a surprise. When you weren't answering your fucking phone, I bought the ticket. You will not ignore me, Reedenstein."

"Fuck, Flanery. I have two days before I start filming."

Sean smirked. Two days. "Get the cameras ready, Reedus. You're going to be a fucking porn star by the time I'm done with you."


End file.
